Olivia Cicero
Olivia Cicero (ホーリー, Holi) is a supporting character of the ongoing Sword Art Online: Untold series, created by the BTG Project's Densha and Stormbreaker. She currently resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was suggested as an OC by "Stormbreaker99." She was among the 10,000 players who were trapped inside when the death game began. She is a medic class and heals those who've been hurt in battle. Appearance Olivia, in real life, has an average build for a girl of her age. Standing at 5"8 and weighing 119 pounds, her figure is curvaceous and her posture is straight, adding to her looks. In the real world, Holi has a dark brown flowing hair that is usually let down or is up in a side ponytail which drapes down her shoulders. She has neat brown eyebrows above her soft indigo eyes. Holi is usually caught wearing a green hooded jacket with a blue and white striped shirt. She likes to wear jeans unlike some girls and usually has jogging shoes or slippers on her feet. Sometimes when she's by herself or comfy at home, she wears her glasses and a pink sweater-like vest. She loves to read so she always does when she gets the chance and sometimes forgets to take her glasses off when going places. When she started Sword Art Online, Holi was dressed in a red long sleeve shirt with her leather breastplate. She had a black skirt on and black leggings under those. She wore her straight sword behind her, loosely strapped around her waist and had brown boots. Later on, she dyed her hair a dark blue to somewhat match her eye color. Personality Bright, smart, sociable, kind, and logical all define Holi as a person. Ever since preschool, she often used her imagination and reasonable mind to come up with fun little diseases or sickness that she could combat and cure. She can easily talk to people just like a doctor can easily talk to his/her patient. Her parents put major influences on her at home and helped forge her bright mind. Listening day after day about the brain and the psyche would surely give someone and expansion of knowledge. Holi is also inquisitive and not afraid to ask questions. She understands the importance of fact and data especially when it comes to curing the injured. Being friendly also had its perks. She was pushed up on the popularity scale not only for her looks but also for her attitude. Usually smiling and laughing, Holi brightens up everyone's mood. She knows what to say and when to say it. It all came from her mother. Besides her attitude, Holi holds a deep sense of loyalty and respect for practically everyone she meets. A doctor always has to respect the patient. How else would she find out what made them sick? The steady dedication is also a given. When the going gets rough, the doctors stay behind. That's their job after all. The one thing that Holi fears and the one major thing that all doctors fear is the death or increased suffering of their patient. She cannot stand the sight of someone hurting more than they should. The blame would instantly be placed on herself. "It's my fault," she would mutter while gripping her hair, "It's all my fault." This self-deprecating behavior is very unusual and only comes out when things get very stressed. This could happen as easily as a teammate heavily injuring themselves. Holi would abandon whatever she was doing just to help ease the pain. Although there isn't much physical pain in SAO, the mental stress of a near-death experiment is just as bad. Holi will do everything in her power to stop those who are suffering and provide hope for the sick. Background Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items Later Weapons Later Armor Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 1) *'Level: '''1 *'HP: 100 Skills *''TBA'' Buffs *''TBA'' One-handed Straight Sword *Slant''' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally. Healing Touch *Medic's Aura - A temporary buff which increases her healing capabilities by 20% for a 30 seconds. Quotes Trivia *Holi is an exceptional pianist. Category:Character Category:Female Category:SAO Player Category:SAO:Untold